1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for forming an image from input information.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, various types of video equipment such as a still video camera, a handy video camera, and a VTR for storing image information in memory media such as magnetic members have been available.
A video printer or the like is developed as an apparatus for forming a visible image of image information from these types of video equipment.
In a conventional video printer, however, since image formation is performed by using only field information, two images are formed for each field in response to frame image information stored in a memory medium, thus disabling optimal image formation.
When a printer forms an image in accordance with only frame image information and information stored in the memory medium is field image information, one of the two field images constituting a frame image is not output. Therefore, a satisfactory image output may not be obtained.